Quando O Fim Realmente Chega
by Mah Budiski
Summary: H² Nem a mais apaixonada das lágrimas pode vencer sobre a morte e até o mais profundo remorso é inútil quando o fim realmente chega. Uma shortfic que conta de um sofrimento devido ao amor que é descoberto só depois que ele não é mais possível.


Em um lugar muito distante de onde a ação de tudo acontece, uma garota de dezessete anos, recém formada em Hogwarts, cabelos castanhos e espessos, porém um pouco mais controlados do que antigamente, observava de sua janela a chuva que caía de leve e molhava o asfalto da rua de uma pacata cidade completamente trouxa, enquanto apreciava o som das gotas deágua batendo na janela.  
O sol estava escondido por entre as nuvens e o clima estava muito triste. Ela olhava com tédio pela janela, desejando que visse através dela algo que seu coração desejava mais que tudo, mas que sua consciência sabia que era impossível. Mas ouvir sua consciência e acreditar nela era tudo o que ela menos queria nesse momento. Era a primeira vez na vida que Hermione Granger se recusava a aceitar a verdade e fechava os olhos e tampava os ouvidos para a realidade, cada vez a consumindo mais e sugando toda a felicidade que ela ainda tinha no fundo, no fundo.  
"Por quê?", ela se perguntava. Ela se jogou no travesseiro e ficou encarando o teto. "Isso não podia ter acontecido".  
Então, algumas batidas na porta do seu quarto a tirou de seus tristes pensamentos e lamentos.  
- Entra. - respondeu a garota, num tom tedioso.  
A porta se abriu e uma mulher entrou.  
- Filha, tem um amigo seu aí. Diz que quer falar com você. Falo pra ele vir no seu quarto?  
Hermione se sentou na cama.  
- Quem é, mãe?  
- É o Ronald.  
Hermione se levantou depressa.  
- Não, não deixe que ele venha aqui. Eu vou lá. Avise-o que eu já vou.  
A mãe de Hermione sorriu, disse um "Tudo bem" e se afastou.   
Hermione respirou profundamente e saiu do quarto. Passou pelo corredor e chegou à sala de estar, onde encontrou um moço alto, ruivo, magro e cheio de sardas, sentado em um dos sofás.  
- Oi, Mione.  
Hermione murmurou um "Oi" baixinho e se sentou no outro sofá.  
- Ronald, desculpe a grosseria, mas... O que você queria? É que eu não estou muito legal ultimamente...  
Rony se levantou, andou até o sofá em que a amiga estava, sentou-se ao lado dela e passou o braço pelo seu ombro.  
- Por que, Mione? O que houve? - perguntou ele, sorrindo.  
Hermione o olhou com uma cara indignada e se apressou a tirar o braço do garoto de cima dela. Então ela se levantou e encarou Rony com uma expressão de desgosto.  
- Você ainda me pergunta o porquê? - exclamou ela - Você tá doido, Ronald? O que está havendo?  
Ele se levantou e parou de frente a ela.  
- Hermione, não tem motivos pra você estar desse jeito! Está tudo bem.  
- Como não tem motivos? - gritou ela - Como não? E não está tudo bem! O HARRY ESTÁ MORTO! - berrou ela, enquanto muitas lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto - E nunca mais vai ficar bem...  
Hermione começou a chorar e soluçar, se jogando no sofá. Rony ameaçou de abraçá-la, mas parou quando Hermione disse entre soluços:  
- Fica longe de mim.  
Rony se abaixou e olhou para ela.  
- Mione... Vai fazer quase quatro meses que ele morreu. Quando você vai esquecer?  
Ela ergueu o rosto que estava, até o momento, escondido por entre almofadas e encarou o ruivo.  
- Nem que eu vivesse por mais mil anos, isso não seria tempo suficiente pra esquecer tudo, Ronald. Não dá pra esquecer o Harry. - ela passou a mão pelo cabelo e enxugou o rosto das lágrimas, mas não adiantava. Ela chorava cada vez mais e mais.  
Rony encarou várias partes da sala, menos Hermione. Estava olhando para o tapete quando disse:  
- Você gostava muito dele, não é? 

FLASHBACK   
Harry entrou no Salão Comunal carregando sua vassoura nas costas. Hermione estava o esperando para lhe contar uma novidade, e assim que o viu entrando, se levantou para ir abraçá-lo. Mas Gina chegara primeiro. Harry jogou a vassoura no chão, deu um abraço em Gina e então lhe deu um beijo.  
Hermione disfarçou, pegou um livro na estante do lado de Harry e subiu para os dormitórios sem falar mais nada.  
FIM FB

Hermione não respondeu. Ao invés disso, perguntou:  
- Como está a Gina?  
- Péssima. Mas não tá pior que você, não. Pelo menos ela sai pra rua e não fica trancada no quarto o dia todo.  
- Escuta aqui, se eu fico no meu quarto...  
- Desculpa, Mione. Não quis te ofender nem nada.  
Hermione se sentou, abraçou algumas almofadas e voltou a chorar.   
Desejava mais que qualquer coisa no mundo. Desejava que Harry pudesse estar ali, sentado naquele sofá, sorrindo. Desejava que ainda pudesse abraçá-lo, conversar com ele, relembrar os tempos em que ela o ajudava com os trabalhos de poções. Desejava que ela pudesse dizer a ele tudo o que sentia, todo o amor que estivera guardando por tanto tempo por medo de feri-lo ou perder uma amizade. Não devia ter esperado tanto tempo. Acabou por perder as esperanças, a felicidade, a amizade e o Harry, tudo de uma só vez. Ela sentia como se tivesse perdido tudo; ele era tudo pra ela. E que viver não fazia mais sentido como antes. Não valia a pena levantar numa bela manhã ensolarada se não poderia ver os olhos de Harry brilhando sob o sol. Não valia a pena sorrir se Harry não estaria ali para sorrir junto. Não valia a pena sonhar, se não havia mais Harry para viver em seus sonhos. Não valia mais a pena viver se ela não tinha mais o Harry para amar...  
- Hermione... Hermione... Você tá acordada? - perguntou Rony - Você me ouviu?  
Ela abriu os olhos.  
- Não, não. Eu tava só pensando. - ela passou a mão pelo rosto. - Rony, seria muita grosseria te pedir pra ir embora?  
O ruivo arregalou os olhos.  
- Por... Não, não, claro que não. Eu já estou indo.  
Ele se levantou e andou até a porta. Hermione foi até ele e abriu a porta. Então, o ruivo se virou para ela, colocou as duas mãos no seu ombro e foi se aproximando.  
- Tchau, Rony. - disse Hermione, dando leves tapinhas nas costas do amigo, que saiu pela porta, derrotado. Mal ele tirara o pé da sala de Hermione e ela já tinha batido a porta e corrido de volta para o quarto.  
Puxou uma caixa debaixo da cama e começou a tirar várias coisas de dentro dela. Fotos, livros e várias outras coisas muito diferentes umas das outras para estarem guardadas no mesmo lugar. Mas todas elas tinham algo em comum. Todas elas lembravam Harry. Várias fotos que eles tiraram juntos todos esses anos, presentes de Natal e de aniversário que Hermione recebera dele, cartões... E até algumas lascas da velha Nimbus 2000. Ela gostaria que pudesse ter também a varinha dele, mas com certeza ela estava com alguém por aí. Hermione pegou uma foto de Harry e a olhou por vários minutos. Ela voltou a olhar para dentro da caixa e uma saudade enorme começou a tomar conta dela. Ela não sabia mais o que fazer. Não tinha mais vontade de fazer nada. Só queria ter a chance de ter o Harry de volta, nem se fosse por quinze minutos. Nem se fosse pelo menor tempo suficiente para dizer que ela o amava e para abraçá-lo com força e nunca mais deixá-lo escapar de seus braços.  
Então, de repente, uma coruja repousando com uma carta um tanto longa atada à sua perna entrou pela sua janela. Não era uma coruja estranha.  
- Hermes?  
Hermione foi até a coruja pensando em o que Percy poderia ter pra falar para ela, soltou a carta e a coruja, no mesmo instante, voou janela afora. Hermione se sentou na cama, desenrolou a carta e começou a ler:

"Querida Hermione...  
Aqui é a Gina e vou lhe explicar porque estou usando a Hermes. Bom, estou hospedada aqui no Caldeirão Furado, que fica perto do Ministério, pois estou fazendo meu teste para auror. E encontrei Percy aqui. Ele foi despedido do Ministério, mas já conseguiu um outro emprego. E está hospedado aqui também enquanto o expediente não começa. Bom, ele acabou de sair quando eu peguei a coruja dele pra te mandar isso!  
É, você já deve ter imaginado que eu estou te escrevendo por causa do que aconteceu com o Harry.  
Eu devo imaginar como você está triste. É, eu também estou. Mas tem uma coisa que você precisa saber. Dois dias antes do dia em que... Bom, você sabe. Dois dias antes, Harry terminou comigo. Ele estivera quieto comigo por muito tempo antes de termos aquela conversa. Ele me disse que não podia mais continuar comigo sabendo que não me amava. Muito menos quando a pessoa em que ele amava estava não próxima dele e ele simplesmente sentia como se nunca pudesse alcançá-la. Essa pessoa era você, Mione. O Harry te amava. E não era pouco. Ele sempre te amou. Ele me disse que nunca tinha dito antes por medo de perder você. E quem o perdeu foi você. E eu achei muito injusto que você não ficasse sabendo desse sentimento que ele escondeu. Espero que essa carta te alegre um pouco. E se lembre que ele sempre te amou. Sempre.

Ps: Mais um motivo para eu ter usado a Hermes: Hermes começa com H. Igual Harry e Hermione."

Hermione fechou os olhos, as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto.  
Ele a amava. Ele a amou. Ele sempre a amou. E eles não tiveram a chance de serem felizes. Não tiveram a oportunidade de se declarar. Não tiveram um só momento para compartilhar o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Hermione sentia como se sua vida inteira se resumia no momento em que estaria junto com Harry. E esse momento nunca mais chegaria. Ela sabia que devia estar feliz por saber que ele a amava, mas pensar nisso só fazia o remorso de não ter se declarado antes crescer ainda mais e mais em seu coração. Se ela não tivesse sido tão estúpida, talvez ele pudesse ter ouvido-a dizer que o amava. E ela o teria ouvido dizer "Eu te amo, Hermione". Mas agora ele se foi. Ele se foi pra sempre e nada que ninguem pensasse, dissesse ou fizesse poderia mudar essa situação.  
Estava tudo acabado.  
- Não dá pra continuar sem você, Harry. Não dá...  
Mas Hermione não iria deixar de viver. Ela iria aprender a viver sem o amor da sua vida. Não seria nada fácil, mas era a única opção que restava para ela.

Alguns anos depois...

- Eu vou erguer a cabeça, continuar com a minha vida, tentar realizar meus sonhos. Mas eu nunca vou o esquecer, mãe. Ele vai estar sempre aqui, no meu coração. - disse Hermione, enquanto tomava café da manhã no dia seguinte.  
- É assim que se faz, filha. E lembre-se que você ainda tem amigos como o Rony...  
- Mãe, você não está ajudando em nada - disse Hermione, sorrindo, se levantando e se refugiando em seu quarto.  
Hermione estivera, durante esse tempo todo, escrevendo um livro. Um livro que contava sobre tudo que passou em Hogwarts. Tudo que passou ao lado de Harry. Onde conta em detalhes todo o sentimento que tinha por ele e como ele havia se tornado uma das coisas mais importantes da vida dela. O livro estava quase terminado, mas ainda faltava uma conclusão. Hermione pegou a pena e começou a escrever:   
"Perder o amor de sua vida é abrir uma ferida que nunca vai se fechar. É uma ferida que, a cada lembrança, abre e arde cada vez mais. Porém, toda essa fase horrível pela qual estou passando e sei que ainda vou passar para o resto da minha vida, eu consegui tirar alguma coisa. Eu descobri que até o amor mais profundo pode acabar um dia. Um amor pode morrer antes mesmo de começar. Juntos, até que a morte os separe. Ou no nosso caso, deixe de unir. Foi isso. A morte acabou com o amor. E agora eu sei que nem a mais apaixonada das lágrimas pode vencer sobre a morte e até o mais profundo remorso é inútil quando o fim realmente chega."


End file.
